User talk:Justin Kane/UNSC Aegis Fate (Halo: Aegis Fate)
:Truth had a Keyship. That's what opened the portal. But yeah, the portal thing is right. If the Aegis Fate went in before the Dawn, it made it back to Earth. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 02:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::WAIT A SECOND, FORERUNNER STRIKE FIGHTERS? ARE YOU DAFT, KID? -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 02:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Fixed In the Infobox you talked about the striker fighters, those are when the Aegis ended up in the Forerunner Ship Graveyard, they salvaged Some Sentinel Strike Fighters, Beam Turrets, and an FTL Drive. They needed those to make it home. And S-118, They went in the exact time as Italic text''the Dawn did on the Other side of the portal. The Aegis was in a milisecond after the front end of the Dawn, but made it in before the back part of the Dawn. And this is following one of the theories concepted by people who read the last terminals, Mendicant Bias redirected the End point of the portal to the Forerunner Homeworld right after the Front half of the Dawn went in, and if you say that the speed at which Mendicant redirected the portal is god modding, it's not, a super advanced A.I. can do it. Modern computers could do that in like 1 milisecond. So there.--Justin Kane 02:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :This is where you are wrong. It is stated in the Halo 3 mission ''Halo that the Elites and Humans abandoned the ring, prior to the Master Chief and the Arbiter landing on the ring. See below or the link : * Rtas 'Vadum: "We are aboard, Humans... and Elites". * Rtas 'Vadum: "Will you not come with us, brother?" * Thel 'Vadam: "No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." I rest my case It does not say: "Humans of the ''Dawn and Aegis and Elites are aboard" It never says anything about the Aegis leaving before. It only says "It's highly probable that the Aegis evacuated with the Elites and Crew of the Dawn" It never confirms that. It never confirms that my story happened. Thats why this is Halo Fanon. Nothing is proven yet, when bungie comes along and says "Aegis went back to Earth" you can delete this article, I dont see that happening anytime soon. toodaloo ya british twat.--Justin Kane 02:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, Justin Kane; insulting anyone's nationality again will result in a civility warning. I was born in the United Kingdom, and many other users were born there as well. As for the canonicity of the article, if 'Vadum stated that both Humans and Elites were aboard, it would mean every Human that was present at the Battle of the Ark. The only reason that John-117 and Thel 'Vadamee weren't aboard was due to the fact that they were going to activate the ring. Mind you, the Elites wouldn't ONLY evacuate the UNSC Personnel of only one ship. You need to cut out the 'rescuing Master Chief' part. That is 100% NCF. And please don't insult peoples' nationality, it's really freaking n00bish, and it makes you look like a total douche. ~~A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section III~~ 16:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) BTW, breaking canon isn't fanon at all, because fanon is canon to a small degree. You can't just mutilate established canon and piece together the remains into some sort of freakish frankenstein sort of abomination and call it fanon that's not how it works, and it's not how we work. ~~A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section III~~ 16:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 22:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) # #--Honor Above 22:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC)